The study will follow up in 1980 a subsample of a nationally-representative sample of children originally studied at ages 7-11, including all whose parents had experienced marital disruption by the time of the original interview in 1976 (N equals 685) and a subsample (N equals 400) of those in stably married families. The aims of the investigation are: 1) To develop a profile of the behavioral and mental health characteristics of children at various stages in the marital disruption process; and to examine changes in these measures as the process develops through time. 2) To examine the influence of characteristics of the child, parents, and family situation that are thought to increase or decrease the risk of childhood problems associated with the process of marital disruption. 3) To develop a prognostic inventory of risk factors that will assist in identifying those children most in need of services, the stages in the process where intervention appears most beneficial, and the kinds of intervention parents are likely to find acceptable. 4) To develop outcome profiles and norms that will allow comparisons of children in specific areas or programs with a nationally-representative sample of children whose parents have undergone marital disruption. The proposed research would provide needed longitudinal data, based on a nationally-representative sample, concerning the family and social circumstances of children who experienced family break-up during early and middle childhood as compared to those living in stably married families; on the incidence of emotional, behavior, and school adjustment problems among these children, and on their use of mental health services over time. The study would allow for an examination of marital disruption as a dynamic process. And the study would explicitly focus on two groups of children that have been relatively neglected in past studies of marital disruption: children in reconstituted families (i.e., families where the custodial parent has remarried following divorce); and black children whose parents have separated or been divorced.